Starless Night
by Lady Rose Bernstein
Summary: Lilith sentia que la soledad invadía su alma. Sobre todo porque extrañaba a la única persona que la hacía sentir amada, segura y feliz. Qué sucederá cuando esa persona vuelva a su vida? Lilith Amagi x Yasaburo Saotome.  Yasalili


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Macross Frontier y Sheryl Kiss in the Galaxy pertenecen a Shouji Kawamori. Las letras escritas entre comillas de los poemas de Lilith, son de mi autoría.

**A/N: **AU. Este fic está dedicado a Komilia F. Jenius, gracias por el apoyo que me das amiga, espero que tanto tú como los demás que lo lean lo disfruten.

_**Starless Night**_

Todas las noches antes de dormir, Lilith veía el cielo estrellado de Galaxy desde la ventana que su habitación en Erato tenía. Al ver las estrellas brillando intensamente comenzaba a sentirse sola, a extrañar a Yasaburo y comenzaba a cantar utilizando la letra de un poema que ella había escrito.

"_**I look at the clear sky,**_

_**The only one who knows my pain,**_

_**I missed you so much... I hope you realize this, someday..."**_

Las lágrimas de tristeza y soledad no evitaban salir de sus ojos, dejando presente aquel dolor que su corazón debía soportar.

A la mañana siguiente, se despertaba viendo aquel escenario gris en Galaxy. –Los días pasan pero el cielo... sigue siendo gris... esta maldita flota es una gran fábrica, ya ni siquiera los humanos son humanos... algunas veces, me gustaría saber qué es real y que no...-Amagi se levantaba, ordenaba su cama, se dirigía al baño a arreglarse, luego, tomaba sus libros y comenzaba la jornada escolar.

Sheryl la saludó como siempre lo hacía, Lilith le devolvió la sonrisa, pero su amiga sabía que sus ojos estaban así de hinchados por haber llorado toda la noche. –Lili... por qué lloras? No eres feliz, verdad?-la morocha negó con la cabeza.

-Extraño a Yasaburo... algunas veces siento que me gustaría tener suficiente para ir a Frontier, te llevaría conmigo... dicen que es muy parecido a la Tierra, hay un cielo azul, oxígeno puro, sin humo contaminante de las fábricas...-mientras la profesora copiaba algunos conceptos, la adolescente sacaba una pequeña libreta, en ella, Sheryl podía leer las siguientes líneas:

"_**My prayers reach to the sky...**_

_**But anyone but you knows my real feelings..."**_

A las cuales, Lilith comenzaba a escribir aquellas que describían como se sentía en ese momento, en aquellos momentos de soledad que la noche la hacía enfrentar.

"_**I'm alone and my heart is aching...**_

_**If you only knew everything I've been fighting for...**_

_**It's you?"**_

Al terminar, cerró y apoyó aquella libreta en sus piernas, acto seguido, comenzó a copiar lo escrito en el pizarrón, mientras lo hacía, y de manera casi inconciente comenzó a cantar:

-___"My prayers reach to the sky..._

_But anyone but you knows my real feelings..."-_

"_I'm alone and my heart is aching..._

_If you only knew everything I've been fighting for..._

Sheryl oía atentamente a su amiga mientras copiaba, veía que Amagi estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos porque no estaba copiando nada realmente. Sin embargo, sentía mucho sentimiento en aquellas palabras _"Lilith... así te sientes, verdad? Aunque trates de ocultarlo a los demás... realmente te duele estar sin él? Sin aquel actor? Saotome Yasaburo?" _

La morocha al despertar de su trance, vio a su amiga observándola detenidamente –Volví a cantar, no es así? Qué canté esta vez?-preguntaba mientras volvía a copiar lo del pizarrón.

-El poema que escribías en tu libreta... eran las primeras líneas de él.-Lilith sonreía

-Y qué te pareció?-

-Bellísimo... deberías convertirlo en una canción y cantarlo en la competencia en la que salimos seleccionadas para representar a la escuela...-

-De verdad crees que es tan buena?-

-Sabes que sí, Lili... sería una perfecta canción de amor...-

Lilith volteó y posó sus ojos color miel en Sheryl –Domo arigatou Sheryl... siempre me animas, siempre sabes que decir, siempre estás para apoyarme-

Dos semanas después, Amagi tenía la canción terminada, tenía partituras con las notas, incluso en el coro, usaría el máximo de su voz, deseaba alcanzar esa nota aguda que dominaba a la perfección. Sin pensar que ese día, le traería más sorpresas de las que se imaginaba.

Lilith guardó sus partituras y su libreta, luego se dirigió al patio del instituto, donde vio a aquel que se había robado su corazón, su amado, el único que ocupaba ese hermoso lugar en su corazón, Saotome Yasaburo.

-Princesa... me alegra verte...-el castaño se acercó a la chica, para ver aquellas lágrimas que se formaban en los ojos de Lilith.

-Yasa... de verdad, viniste a verme?-en ese instante, no sabía si era un hermoso sueño o la realidad. Yasaburo la abrazó, Amagi sintió esa calidez, esa dulzura, esa calma, ese amor que sólo él sabía darle, en ese momento supo que no se trataba de un sueño, que era real.

-No vine a verte, vine por ti... Lilith, dime, me harías el honor de ser mi princesa por siempre?-Yasaburo sacó de su yukata un pequeño estuche, al abrirlo, dejó ver un anillo de oro con un rubí tallado en forma de corazón.

La morocha estaba sin palabras, a sus dieciséis años nunca había pensado en el matrimonio, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de felicidad, así que asintió con la cabeza y veía como el castaño deslizaba el anillo en su dedo. Lilith se abrazó a él, nuevamente llorando de felicidad.

-Te amo con toda mi alma Lilith, no me imagino al lado de otra persona, nunca lo hice, por eso rechacé a cada chica que deseaba estar a mi lado, porque a la única que quiero es a ti...-

-Yo también te amo Yasaburo... eres el único que me ha hecho conocer la felicidad, calma, calidez, seguridad que el verdadero amor puede dar... al único que siempre amé es a ti...-Lilith por primera vez en su vida, besó a Yasaburo en sus labios, nunca había tenido novio antes, ya que no salía mucho de la academia y su corazón sólo amaba a aquel onnagata. Era un beso dulce, romántico, lleno de calidez y al mismo tiempo pasión.

Ambos salieron de Erato, caminaban por la flota, sus manos entrelazadas con la del otro, así llegaron hasta la plaza central, la cual estaba vacía.

-Hay un poema que me gustaría que oigas, lo escribí hace un mes, y... espero que te guste.-

"_**My prayers reach to the sky...**_

_**But anyone but you knows my real feelings..."**_

"_**I'm alone and my heart is aching...**_

_**If you only knew everything I've been fighting for...**_

_**It's you?"**_

"_**I look at the clear sky,**_

_**The only one who knows my pain,**_

_**I missed you so much... I hope you realize this, someday..."**_

"_**I hope you realize someday that, teh only person I would truly love **_

_**It's you...**_

_**You and anyone else..."**_

"_**I wondering if you know that... what do you say to me?**_

_**That we can't be together, that I'm a fool for believe such things or...**_

_**That you feel the same I feel...?"**_

Lilith veía a Yasaburo con una sonrisa, el oyama sabía que aquella canción era para él, sin decir nada, sonrió a su prometida y la besó en los labios, dejando que ese beso hablara por él. Al separarse, Amagi sonrió y entrelazó su mano con la de él.

-Me alegro que te haya gustado... te amo con mi alma, y ahora aún más, sabiendo que puedo decir que... me has devuelto la magia que perdí.-

-Iré a verte mañana, sé que darás lo mejor de ti. Que cantarás maravillosamente y luego, vendrás a casa conmigo...-Lilith sonreía.

-Me parece perfecto...-

Yasaburo pasó el día entero con Lilith, ese día, vio aquella cálida sonrisa que la chica tenía para darle, sabía que era el único que la hacía sentir así, porque ella era la única que lo hacía sentir de la misma manera.

Una vez en la competencia, Lilith salió al escenario con un vestido celeste cielo, su cabello negro azulado suelto, su anillo de compromiso brillaba a la luz de los reflectores.

-Buenas noches a todos! Mi nombre es... Amagi Lilith y está canción que compuse hace poco ...Está dedicada a alguien muy especial, al que me inspiró a componerla, mi amado prometido Saotome Yasaburo. Espero que les guste...-

Las suaves notas del piano, se veían acompañadas por la guitarra eléctrica, la cual daba un poco más de fuerza a la melodía.

"_**My prayers reach to the sky...**_

_**But anyone but you knows my real feelings..."**_

"_**I'm alone and my heart is aching...**_

_**If you only knew everything I've been fighting for...**_

_**It's you?"**_

Al llegar al coro, el ritmo se tornó más fuerte, mientras que la voz de Lilith se llenó de sentimiento, Yasaburo sentía que era para él, sentía que su prometida finalmente, podía demostrar aquel amor tan puro que sentía por él

"_**I look at the clear sky,**_

_**The only one who knows my pain,**_

_**I missed you so much... I hope you realize this, someday..."**_

La melodía recobró la suavidad con la que había empezado, la voz de Lilith volvía a cantar, aún sin perder el sentimiento que expresaba su voz.

"_**I wondering if you know that... what do you say to me?**_

_**That we can't be together, that I'm a fool for believe such things or...**_

_**That you feel the same I feel...?"**_

Nuevamente, la melodía se tornaba fuerte, llena de la emoción que expresaba Amagi, esa canción era para él, para aquel oyama, en quien se inspiró, deseaba que todo el mundo sepa lo que sentía como aquella soledad que la llenaba se convirtió en amor.

Un solo de guitarra se hizo presente, Lilith veía al público emocionado con su canción, todos estaban apoyándola, a todos parecía agradarle, algunos parecían relacionarse de alguna manera con la situación, pero de una forma u otra, todos comprendían a aquella chica enamorada.

Al terminar la melodía, la chica sonreía, viendo la ovación que la audiencia tenía para ella.

-Domo arigatou gozaimasu, está canción expresaba como me sentía desde hace mucho tiempo y... es muy especial para mí, otra dedicatoria que me gustaría hacer es a Sheryl Nome, mi mejor y verdadera amiga, por apoyarme en presentar esta canción el día de hoy.-Lilith hizo una reverencia y bajó del escenario.

En la puerta de su vestidor, Yasaburo la esperaba con una sonrisa, la abrazó fuerte y la besó en los labios se sentía dulce, cálido, apasionado, así como ambos se sentían en ese momento. Al separarse, el onnagata, le entregaba un ramo de rosas blancas.

-Fue bellísima. Estuviste maravillosa, me encantó. Gracias por dedicármela.-

Lilith sonreía –Tú me inspiraste, me devolviste la sonrisa, sacaste a mi alma de aquella oscuridad a la que fue condenada... iluminas mi vida y deseaba mostrarle al mundo que significas para mí.-La morocha entrelazó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del oyama y lo besó. En ese instante, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, expresando la felicidad que sentía.


End file.
